


Team

by dreameh



Series: Oneshots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But Suga and Daichi are best friends who don't even know they're flirting, Daichi is best captain, Gen, Hinata and Kageyama admit they are dumb, Hinata and Kageyama run into each other after the game from ep 1, I lied I don't do romancey stuff, Its like... A month later, Smol adorable cinnamon roll Suga, They are friend ?!, Wishing I put a bit more Kagehina romancey stuff, precious babies, this is sorta an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be blunt, Kageyama and Hinata ran into each other on the street. </p><p>Hinata ranted at Kageyama and once he stopped ranting, Kageyama offered to train him, to teach him the technique he didn't have in their face off. When they started practicing, Kageyama realised Hinata could hit his King's tosses and they did those. </p><p>People occasionally stopped to watch and nicknamed them the 'Wierdo duo'. </p><p>Through the training, they become teammates (although it's just the two of them) and eventually friends. They then try to decide what school to join — what volleyball club they want to join — together. </p><p>This is the story of how they find the perfect team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team

The coach of the volleyball team of Shiratorizawa stood in front of Hinata and Kageyama. They were waiting for feedback from the man, waiting to hear whether they were accepted or not "I'm sorry Mr Tobio, your skill was amazing but your attitude and everything else was quite good enough." Hinata stared at the man in disbelief. Kageyama wasn't that bad. He terrified him often but it's nothing to completely not let him join. 

Kageyama however was really mad at the asshole coach. He probably wouldn't even know real talent even if it bit him in the ass, but he didn't want to blow his tiny chance. "However, Mr Shoyo. I'm very impressed with your skill and would be honoured if you came for schooling here." Kageyama's patience was running out with this man. He did feel upset that he was supposedly not skilled enough and sighed. Hinata looked over at his teammate sadly and shuddered at the thought of him being on the other side of the net again. 

"I'm sorry sir. If you want one of us you need to take the other one. We're a package. The weirdo duo wouldn't be possible if we were separated." Kageyama looked at Hinata in shock "But you wanted to go here!" he exclaimed and Hinata smiled and grabbed his right hand, holding it with both of his hands, tearing up slightly "So what? You did too. This wasn't my favourite option, it was yours. I just followed you. Plus, I told you I'd follow you wherever you go so I can beat you eventually. We're a desirable duo. Everyone either wants us on their team or wants to be us. We're nothing without each other." Kageyama huffed as they turned and walked out, leaving the dumbstruck coach behind. "That's true. Anyway, the academics would be too hard for us anyway." Hinata laughed, openly accepting that they both were, indeed, very academically challenged.

They went to several other top schools in the area, some turned them down for no acceptable reason and others not liking the skill level or attitudes of the boys. Finally, they came to a school where they liked the coach and the team, (the coach claimed he was just there as a 'guidance counsellor' while he was finding a proper coach as he looked in his 'How to' guide about volleyball, looking up the positions that the boys said they normally played. "Wing spiker!" Hinata said excitedly "No, he's a middle blocker." Kageyama argued) their upperclassmen were kind and encouraging (even Tanaka, the boy who tried to intimidate the two as soon as they got there). 

"If you came to this school, we'd be honoured to have you in our team. I think you two would bring us back up from the ashes of what we used to be." the captain, Daichi, stated after seeing the two in action. Their eyes widened in excitement "Kageyama! A team finally said yes to us both! After hours and hours of going school to school, team to team and them always saying no to one thing or another we've found a team that will have us!" Hinata shouted in happiness "Shhhhh~" Kageyama said, mushing Hinata's face with his hands, but his hands were shaking in excitement. He turned to actually face Hinata "We're finally going to be in a team together Hinata!" he exclaimed as if it were something extraordinary. 

"Oh! I thought I recognised you two. Weren't you on opposing teams in that volleyball tournament not too long ago?" Sugawara, the other third year asked "Yeah." Kageyama replied quietly, wondering how he knew "Yeah we were. But when we ran into each other in the streets- and I mean when we LITERALLY ran into each other, Kageyama remembered me and after I ranted at him about how I will eventually beat him, he took it upon himself to train me and help me get better. And once we started training, he realised that I was fast enough to hit his crazy tosses. Occasionally when people walked past they stopped to look and started talking about us. It was awesome!" Kageyama blushed at Hinata's excited blabbering. 

"Please stop." he muttered. Daichi smiled "As I already said, we'd be honoured to have you. We hope to see you in the new school year!" the duo walked out of the gymnasium and waved back at the three team members and 'coach' before they closed the door to prevent more heat getting in the already hot court. "Yes! We finally found a school to go to! It's quite ironic because I really wanted to go to this school 4 years ago when I saw the Tiny Giant on TV. Shiratorizawa was my second choice after this school but I knew you really wanted to try for Shiratorizawa." Kageyama laughed at the irony of that statement. 

"Really? This school was my second choice because the coach was full on with training. So if we hadn't met on that day, I would've received that rant you gave me on the first day of school and that would've been embarrassing." Hinata nodded and laughed "I know! I know! And it would've been funny. To me at least. You know... We should've just gone straight here after Shiratorizawa if this was your second choice..." he added as Kageyama glared at him, trying to run away from his anger "Oi, get your stupid ass back here, Hinata you bastard!" he shouted and Hinata laughed before crying out in shock as Kageyama tackled him and started to tickle him. 

"Kageyama stop please I'm going to die of laughter!" he exclaimed, tears running down his face as he laughed. "Hey, last one to that shop we saw on the way here loses one point and buys ice-creams." Kageyama announced and started running "Oi! That's an unfair start!" Hinata shouted, running faster to catch up with — and keep up the fast pace with — his friend "They really will be great assets to this team." Daichi stated, watching the two overly energetic boys in awe, but then looked at the team's current setter, Sugawara in worry "Will you be fine with him coming in the team and taking over your regular spot?" he smiled. 

"It's fine. I've been hiding in the shadows of my team members for too long. It's time we had a setter who can fend for himself and keep everyone else in the team sharp." Daichi glared at his friend who backed away in fear "Don't kill me please." he squeaked and hit himself "Negativity begone?" he squeaked, trying to ease the captain's anger. Daichi couldn't help but laugh at the confusion and fear on his best friend's face "You are too funny when you're scared." he teased.

Bonus:

"Oi! Get a room, mother, father!" Tanaka shouted from behind the captain and vice-captain. "Tanaka..." Suga warned and Ennoshita — who had been biting his lip to prevent himself from laughing — stepped forward, leaving Narita and Kinoshita who were laughing behind as he took Tanaka by the ear, dragging him away and starting to laugh himself. When Daichi and Suga leaned in to actually kiss each other, Narita and Kinoshita became bright red and ran off after Ennoshita and Tanaka. "That's quite a good idea, being our team's parents. How about we do it, become their parental figures for tournaments." Daichi shrugged in response to Suga's question "Sure." and they began to kiss again.

Bonus 2: A year later:

"I regret this choice so much." Suga stated as the team tried to cook and is now burning Tanaka's shirt somehow?

**Author's Note:**

> So... How was that. Originally it was going to be them after Karasuno, trying to find a college to go to... But then I thought of this alternative and wrote it (mainly because how do I Japanese school names?)
> 
> This was my first Haikyuu fic and I love it. I hope that whoever reads this does too. Now I need to slep bc 12:00AM! oh noes I have work tomox and easter! Chicaolate for me! I'm now just realising that that does not say chocolate. Wow. These 3 weeks straight of going to bed at 12 at earliest are taking toll on me. Oh no. I must sleep. Goodbye. 
> 
> ~dreameh


End file.
